Gossip Girl: In The Beginning
by whitegloveslappin
Summary: How did Gossip Girl start? How did Blair and Nate get together? Why did Serena leave? Why is Jenny so close with Erik? Why is Chuck such a douche? Gossip Girl intends to find out. Show Universe.


Gossip Girl: In The Beginning

Chapter 1: You Are The One That I Adore

Lily van der Woodson was starting too get angry. Her daughter was sleeping in on her first day at Constance Billard School for Girls high school section. Even at the tender age of fourteen, Serena was ethereally beautiful, and everyone knew it. Men as young as ten and as old as sixty stopped on the sidewalk to hold her bags for her and open doors for her. Blair Waldorf had always been jealous of Serena's beauty. Blair was just as pretty as her, just in a less ostentatious manner. Blair thought it was unfair. Why does Serena always get what she wants?

Take a wild guess.

Serena awoke to the sound of her mother shouting her name and pounding on her bedroom door, urging her to wake up. She jumped up, her red satin boy shorts riding up, giving her a wedgie. Her tight baby doll tee read _This T-Shirt is bananas!,_ a slogan only Serena Van Der Woodson could get away with wearing. Dressing up hangover was such a hassle, Serena wished she could go to school in what she was wearing.  
Like anyone would mind if she did.

Nate Archibald inspected the comb tracks in his naturally highlighted hair. The Calvin Klein tee shirt he was wearing stretched across his lacrosse toned muscles. He looked forward to finally seeing Blair and Serena, his two favorite girls, after a grueling summer building a boat with Captain Archibald, as Nate's dad liked being referred to, he was glad to be able to relax a little. Nate finished adjusting his Prada sunglasses and was ready to attend his first day at St. Judes School for Boys. But not before grabbing his wallet, that probably cost more than an average middle class family's house.

A man with style and taste, Gossip Girl likey.

Chuck Bass finished smoking the dime bag he'd picked up in Central Park, trying to get thoroughly baked before his first day of high school. He knew it probably wasn't smart to do it, what with Bart and his latest secretary in the next room, but Chuck liked a few risks.

I wonder where he gets that from?

He adjusted his monagramed _CB _scarf and was ready to head out. He walked down the steps of his father's hotel, waiting for Blair's father's limo to pick him up for school. He sighed, typing a few words of love for a certain brown haired beauty.

Who could that be?

Jenny Humphrey straightened the crease on her knee length plaid skirt, designed by herself, using her mother's sewing machine. She had taken Constance's required uniform and kicked it up a notch.

Constance Billard, watch out. Here comes Little J!

Dan Humphrey guzzled down the piping hot instant coffee that was in his hand. Instant coffee was a vice of Dan's that even Dan knew tasted like shit. His eyes were bloodshot, a result of a night filled with chain smoking and poetry writing. His younger sister bounded out the door, only stopping to plant a quick kiss on their fathers cheek. Rufus's scruffy brown hair matched Dan's exactly. Dan's mother had already left to go to her art studio uptown. Dan wondered if there was anyone out there just like him.

Do you think he's met **V** yet?

Blair Waldorf slipped a red rhinestoned headband onto her glossy brown hair. Blair's Marc by Marc Jacobs silver ballet flats sparkled in the light coming from her bay window. She always tried to add some part of herself to her boring Constance uniform. Her shiny Chanel hobo bag matched perfectly with her flats. Blair smiled at the CC logo imprinted onto the bag. She was ready for her first day of high school. Dorota, her maid, handed her a Starbucks latte before she scurried out the door.

Don't let the door slam on your plaid-clad ass on the way out.

Serena walked to the steps of the Met to meet Blair, Nate, and Chuck. Chuck sauntered up to meet her, his usual cocky smirk in place. He was hot, and he knew it.

"Hello, Serena. Are you prepared for the day." Chuck asked, stroking her knee with his tan, calloused fingertips.

Serena shivered, enjoying the feeling.

I wonder why?

Blair was riding in her limo, heading for the most adorable boy in the world's house. Nate Archibald had always been the boy of Blair's dreams. With his perfectly toned muscles and equally perfect hair, he was the guy for her. Blair loved how his Abercrombie & Fitch tee shirt clung to his pecks. Blair loved how he called her by a different, cute nickname every time they saw each other. Blair loved everything about him.

Who wouldn't?

Blair reached for her bag, hearing the ding that signaled an incoming text.

**Gossip Girl has arrived**

_Before now, gossip has been entirely word of mouth. Some people fear gossip, others thrive on it. I am of the latter group, as are most of the Upper East Side. So here is the latest fill about Constance and St. Judes's incoming freshman._

**Love blooming on the Met steps**

_Spotted: Serena van der Woodson snuggling up to one Chuck Bass. Isn't she afraid of catching something? I wonder if Blair Waldorf will have anything to say about this current event._

**Little J is here to stay**

_ Jenny Humphrey was seen hugging a mysterious boy toy. Oh, wait, yes folks, its Erik van der Woodson, Serena's little brother. How did a little blond girl from Brooklyn become close friends with one of the Upper East Side's richest progeny?_

**Who is Vanessa Abrams?**

_New girl, a scholarship student at Constance, has recently moved into Brooklyn, is she one of J and D's neighbors?_

_ XOXO_

_ Gossip Girl_


End file.
